


Shattered Mirror

by sinusoid



Series: Mega Man Zero Retold - Audio Drama Scripts [1]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Audio Drama Script Format, Ciel and X are Mentioned, Dr. Weil McFuck makes an appearance, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Rockman Zero, Omega Zero revealed much earlier in the story, Omega actually has a character motive??, Omega styles on Zero and then Talks To Him, Omega talks and it's not just WARE WA MESSIAH NARI, but this isn't about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinusoid/pseuds/sinusoid
Summary: Zero was too late to stop the missile launch. Hundreds lay dead in the aftermath. And Omega has the Dark Elf.Yet nothing could prepare Zero for what Omega had to reveal.Formatted as a script for an audio drama.
Series: Mega Man Zero Retold - Audio Drama Scripts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Shattered Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the midgame stage of Mega Man Zero 3. Instead of waiting until the end, Omega reveals himself to Zero here.  
> I wrote this as an audio drama script because I'm hoping to get it actually recorded one day? Maybe? Idk.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

[EXT. REMAINS OF A ONCE-DENSELY POPULATED AREA, DESTROYED DUE TO A MISSILE STRIKE]

[ZERO PANTS. HE LETS OUT A TIRED WARCRY AS HE SWINGS HIS SABER.]

[SOUNDS OF ENERGY SABERS CLASHING]

**OMEGA**

[ _disappointed and slightly irritated_ ] Not even a dent...

**ZERO**

[ _panting heavily_ ] What is this? The last time... you... weren’t this strong.

**OMEGA**

It’s the Dark Elf. Now that she’s back with me again, you can’t touch me...

[A BRIEF PAUSE... ZERO’S PANTING TURNS INTO COUGHING. HE IS EXTREMELY LOW ON ENERGY]

**OMEGA**

[ _audible contempt_ ] Is this really all you can do with that body?

**ZERO**

[ _exhausted_ ] What is it... with everyone going on and on about this?

What do you and Weil even _know_ about my body?

**OMEGA**

Everything.

[SOUNDS OF AIRLOCKS HISSING AND METAL CLANGING RING OUT AS OMEGA’S BATTLE BODY OPENS UP, REVEALING OMEGA ZERO]

**ZERO**

What the—

[SOUNDS OF DASHING, QUICK FOOTSTEPS, AND OMEGA’S SABER ACTIVATING. IT SOUNDS LIKE ZERO’S Z-SABER BUT DEEPER AND DARKER. THEN SOUNDS OF THE SABER SLASHING THROUGH ZERO.]

[WE HEAR ZERO’S SABER FALL TO THE GROUND ALONG WITH ONE OF HIS ARMS.]

[ZERO LETS OUT AN AGONIZED SCREAM]

**OMEGA ZERO**

[ _who sounds almost exactly like ZERO albeit a tad more manic_ ] Look at you... you’re disgusting. Your body is an exact replica of mine, and yet you don’t even try to use it to its full potential.

**ZERO**

[ _the pain and exhaustion in his voice are gone, as they are replaced with absolute terror and confusion_ ] I-I’m a copy? Of... you? But I h-have memories of—

**OMEGA ZERO**

I’m not going to give you any details. I wasn’t exactly supposed to show you my true form unless it was necessary. But it’s important to me that you know this. Suffice it to say that what you’re looking at is the real deal, the original body... with its limitless potential realized.

[A PAUSE. WE HEAR THE HUM OF OMEGA’S SABER]

**ZERO**

[ _some composure regained_ ] Why are you showing me this? If you wanted to kill me you could have probably done it inside your suit.

**OMEGA ZERO**

Probably? [ _he scoffs_ ] Don’t insult me, Copy. I _definitely_ would have killed you from inside that suit. And I could kill you now. Seeing as you’re down an arm and a weapon.

[WE HEAR THE SOUND OF OMEGA ACTIVATING ZERO’S Z-SABER]

**OMEGA ZERO**

But I don’t want that body you possess to go to waste. I want to see it do what I can do. I want to see it mow down _thousands_ without breaking a sweat.

**ZERO**

That’s not what I am.

**OMEGA ZERO**

It’s what your body _wants_ you to be. It’s what _you_ want to be.

**ZERO**

That’s not true—

**OMEGA ZERO**

[ _angrily_ ] Don’t _lie_ to me. You’ve had enough time to adjust so I’m sure you’ve noticed it by now... how you feel when terminate an enemy.

[A PAUSE]

**OMEGA ZERO**

It feels good, doesn’t it?

**ZERO**

Not when you consider—

**OMEGA ZERO**

But what if you _didn’t_ consider? Your body doesn’t _want_ you to consider anything. It just wants you to kill, to rip everything to pieces. That’s why it’s so effortless for us. Our bodies crave it.

But you’re denying your body what it was designed to do and squandering its potential by letting the wants of others and their pointless emotions get in the way. [ _OMEGA’s frustration is apparent by the end of this sentence._ ]

**ZERO**

You’re not wrong. [ _ZERO feels more steady now. More focused._ ]

I’ve felt... what you’re describing... when I’ve killed enemies before. It felt almost natural how I could tear through so many enemies with a single flowing move.

**OMEGA ZERO**

That’s because it _is_ natural.

**ZERO**

... Is this why I can’t sleep?

**OMEGA ZERO**

Your systems were designed so you can never fully lose consciousness unless you power off. Unlike a reploid, you don’t need to lose much awareness for recharge and maintenance processes.

**ZERO**

That’ll do it, huh... All this time, I never thought this body was the thing holding me back.

**OMEGA ZERO**

[ _as if he was just insulted_ ] **Holding you back?** Do you even hear yourself? If anything, your _refusal_ to listen to your body is what’s holding you back. If you just gave it what it wanted, you’d be unstoppable.

**ZERO**

What if that’s not what _I_ want?

**OMEGA ZERO**

And what exactly _do_ you want? If you don’t fight to feed your body, what is it you’re fighting for, Copy?

Friendship? Connections? Peace?

Love?

**ZERO**

Something like that.

**OMEGA ZERO**

But you know you can’t have any of that, can you? You can’t _trust_ anyone. Everyone you’ve met is a categorical threat because your body labels them that way. _Even X_.

[A SHORT PAUSE]

**OMEGA ZERO**

The only reason why feeding your body wouldn’t be what you want is because you’ve never tried it properly.

**ZERO**

I’ve terminated countless amounts of—

**OMEGA ZERO**

Have you killed a human?

**ZERO**

[ _audibly disgusted_ ] I am not a _maverick_.

**OMEGA ZERO**

You know why it’s so hard for most reploids to go back once they’ve gone maverick? It’s because it’s so _freeing_. Your body wasn’t made to follow the laws of robotics, so breaking them...

Turning your creators into minced meat, without even any metal resistance to push back? _That’s_ what your body wants. And when you feel the sheer ecstasy that comes with slicing open a human, you’ll know what you’ve been missing out on. Only then will you unlock your full potential...

And you’ve had such an easy target right by your side in the resistance all this time.

**ZERO**

I will _never_ hurt Ciel.

**OMEGA ZERO**

You and I both know you’ve considered it.

[ZERO BEGINS TO SNARL JUST AS WE HEAR A BEEP FROM OMEGA’S COMMS]

[OMEGA SIGHS]

**OMEGA ZERO**

[ _eyes rolling audibly with irritation_ ] Yes, Doctor?

**WEIL**

[ _over comms_ ] Omega, what’s taking so long? Did you get the Dark Elf?

**OMEGA ZERO**

Yes, she’s fused with the battle body. I just got caught up with my _misguided_ copy. I’ll be back in a moment.

**WEIL**

[ _audibly smirking_ ] Of course, they’d send that fake of theirs— Wait, are you out of your battle body? There’s no way that copy could have destroyed it.

**OMEGA ZERO**

Yeah, I am. And don’t worry, the battle body hasn’t even been scratched. Just had to dismount for _personal reasons_. Hope you don’t mind.

**WEIL**

Personal reasons— Wha? If you got the Dark Elf, hurry on and come back. Conversation over.

[ANOTHER BEEP]

**ZERO**

I won’t let you take it back to him.

**OMEGA ZERO**

[ _walking back to the battle body_ ] Quit it with the empty threats. You know there’s no way you can stop me from going back.

I’m not going to kill you here, though.

**ZERO**

Why not?

[WE HEAR THE SOUNDS OF METAL CLANGING AND AN AIRLOCK SEALING AS OMEGA’S BATTLE BODY CLOSES AROUND HIM]

**OMEGA**

Because I’d rather see your body put to good use beside mine than have to destroy it.

Here’s your saber.

[OMEGA TOSSES THE Z-SABER ONTO THE GROUND BY ZERO]

**OMEGA**

Don’t forget your arm on your way back.

[WE HEAR OMEGA TELEPORT OUT]

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't sit well with me that Omega didn't seem to have much going for him other than the development he gave Zero. He felt more like a plot device than a character. I tried giving him his own motivations and having him get a little personal over Zero's mistreatment of his body.
> 
> Anyway, I might make more of these. I like writing in this format and I wanna flesh out more characters that deserve it in this series (Looking at you, Copy X and Elpizo.) Maybe I'll even try to flesh out Weil one day even though he doesn't deserve it.


End file.
